Talk:Zodiac
The Signs "though given that the session players who created our universe have symbols matching the core zodiac constellations, it would make sense that other trolls' symbols would correspond to lesser constellations." Aepokk, this looks solid to me. The only thing about it that bugs me - something I've never really liked, despite (I think?) Hussie doing it himself - is referring to the kids' Universe as "ours". The phrasing kind of fails to differentiate between reality and fiction, and anyway it doesn't make mention of which instance we're talking about (though I guess that kind of doesn't matter?) I personally prefer to use the Universe A1, A2, B1, and B2 reference format, myself. That is, when I can remember which is which. Which is never. tachyonTrajectory (talk) 06:39, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :I guess that's a good point in distinguishing reality from fiction, even if it is just an opinion (which I'm respecting here). As a minor point to the usage of "our universe", the narration does refer to it that way. On a more solid and significant note: whether it's B1 or B2 hardly makes a difference: when the trolls created the universe, they created all iterations of it within the Genesis Frog. And furthermore, the scratch only changes arrival times of player/guardian meteors on the host planet, hardly an occurrence that would affect the formation of stars into their constellations as viewed from the planet. 06:48, June 10, 2013 (UTC) My vote is to keep this page for the human zodiac and cover the extended zodiac on another linked page (I've already started writing copy) BlackholeWI (talk) 00:49, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :Doesn't make sense for me... I mean, they're both called "zodiac". To me, it makes sense to cover the Troll zodiac here and briefly talk about our human zodiac. Formatting I made some changes to the article in User:Mamaopapaya/Zodiac, do you think they are worth it to edit? Mamaopapaya (talk) 18:51, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Vectors Please, no. Don't. We don't need SVGs of all the signs, since most won't even be appearing outside of the Extended Zodiac. Just stop already. :I think its a pretty good idea since I have no idea what the signs name are or anything, and the charts help :We shouldn't upload 144 photos of the symbols when most of them will only be used on one article, one time. Plus, the symbols are named on a thumbnail for each section, and those that actually appear on characters have an additional section under "Characters' extended zodiac signs". 2020 Revamp Looking at the recent edits on Cliper Borden's page got me thinking about this again.. We always had trouble with this page being, alternatingly, bloated and sparse. First order of business, someone who knows the epilogues / hs2 better than me should add the vectors of not only cliper's sign, but any other troll in those stories onto the table at the bottom of this page here. Also, is Vriska Maryam-Lalonde a true scorpio as well? She could also go in there. More broadly, what if we were to keep most of this page as is, but on each blood color section we move that one table of specific sign names, dream moon, and aspect... to the caste pages themselves? I mean, it already links there as the main article.. Thoughts? 05:11, January 28, 2020 (UTC) :Moving the sign alphabets to the caste articles makes a lot of sense. And while one could assume that Vriska ML is a true Scorpio as a uh descendant of Vriska (is that what we call the opposite of ancestors it sounds weird for some reason) as it hasn't been shown in any material I'd refrain from it. ::Cool, I'll get right on it. 17:51, January 29, 2020 (UTC)